1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic field markers and more particularly pertains to a new athletic field marker for alerting an outgoing runner when to start running to receive a baton from an incoming runner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of athletic field markers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,872 describes a device for being positioned in an athletic field to provide indicative markings that are not easily moved. Another type of athletic field marker is U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,921 for indication the location of yard marking to be marked on an athletic field. Another type of athletic field marker is U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,383 for facilitating the marking boundaries of a playing field.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows an outgoing runner to temporarily indicate an area, specific to the outgoing runner, on a running track when the outgoing runner needs to start running for an exchange zone upon an incoming runner crossing that area to facilitate a proper exchange of a baton in the exchange zone.